Darylhii
A former member of the Gukko Force , Darylhii is a broken shell of his former self. The Toa of the Green now wanders the wilds of Mata Nui in search of chaos and destruction. Personality A cruel and monstrous being, Darylhii shows no mercy to those who get in his way, usually ruining their lives with no care for their plight. This is a result of finally snapping under the stress of his workaholic tendencies, formerly being a just being. He appears to show no remorse whatsoever, although his former friends argue that he may still feel it to an extent. Surprisingly, he still follows the Toa Code, preventing himself from ending the lives of others, although it seems as if he cares not if he is indirectly responsible for one's death. He is also an avid gardener, and a situation from ages past has lead to his phobia of the Solanum lycopersicum, which is colloquially known as the tomato. Appearance Darylhii has an intimidating appearance. This is due to his purplish-red eyes and height, as he is taller than the average Toa. His armour is coloured in a variety of greens and blues. His chest, kneecap, and shoulder armour are a jade colour, while his legs are a dark green. He wears a emerald mask, and has sea-blue arms. Biography Gukko Force Days A member of the Gukko Force, Darylhii had held the position of Flight Lieutenant, and served under Squadron Commander Kunitu, a childhood friend of his. He served with dignity and zeal, serving the village in the name of justice, although he focused too much, displaying some workaholic tendencies. When a young Private Naona of the Po-Koro Guard was assigned to their squadron to promote inter-village cooperation in military matters, the Toa of the Green ended up mentoring her, guiding her through her growth as a guard and acting as a surrogate father. Unfortunately, during an interrogation of a criminal, Darylhii snapped, the display of brutality and the compounding stress from work finally getting to him, and he attacked his fellow interrogators, along with his protégée. Following this incident, he promptly fled the village, and was declared a wanted criminal. Wandering the Kumu Islets While moving through one of the Islets, Darylhii encountered Septimus, who had been adventuring at the exact same time. He decided to attack, but a cry of help from the Matoran alerted Salvinn, a Vortixx resting nearby, and Darylhii retreated after seeing that victory could not be assured. He was also present for the Mystix assault on Xa-Koro , although he did not actively partake in the battle, preferring to stay away from the chaos and rest. In the aftermath however, he was attacked by one of the mutant Rahi of the region. Despite difficulties, he was able to take it down. A short time later, he left the islets for his home region once more. Mystix Invasion of Le-Koro In a rather amusing coincidence, the Toa of the Green arrived in Le-Wahi just in the for the Mystix attempt on invading the village of air. It was here in which he engaged in battle with Sentraken and The Shadow, who were planning to take down the trees around Le-koro. Although the fight ended in a stalemate, with neither side capable of defeating the other, he was able to prevent them from destroying too many of the trees, before leaving to witness the failure of the invasion, which was dismantled in one fell swoop by Turaga Matau. Several hours after the end of the invasion, he suddenly fell unconscious, mysteriously creating an alternate personality. Fragarach When he awoke, the personality in charge of the body was no longer Darylhii, but a rather clumsy being with no knowledge of who or what he was. On a whim, he decided to name himself Fragarach, and began searching for clues to his true identity. It was an hour or so later when he met JL , who decided to assist him in his endeavours. The two then headed for Kini-Nui , where they joined up with several other beings, and were dragged into a plot to discover the Chronicler's Company, tagging along with Kalama's Raiders . Dramatics in Ta-Koro Journey with the Raiders Disappearance and Return Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers Darylhii, being a Toa of the Green, can manipulate and create plantlife. Due to being a rather experienced Toa, he can use this power rather creatively and efficiently. Mask Powers Darylhii wears the Kanohi Iden, the Great Mask of Spirit. This allows him to forcibly remove his spirit from his body, and can scout places without being seen unless someone wears either a Rode or an Elda. Tools and Weapons Darylhii wields a simple spear/lance with vines wrapping around the shaft. He had long ago abandoned his toa tool, so uses this instead to channel his powers. Relationships Friends and Allies - As Fragarach *JL *Tanuka *Xibre *Agarin *Nen *Kamaehu *Ara'kas *Kalama's Raiders Enemies - As Fragarach *N/A Friends and Allies - As Darylhii *Kunitu Enemies - As Darylhii *Salvinn *Septimus *Ril *Tahuva *JL Quotes "You two sure you're not in love with each other?" - Fragarach on JL and Cyrax's relationship. Trivia *At first Darylhii was conceived as a more affable character, but Hubert wanted to play a complete monster, so changed his personality. *When fighting against Salvinn, Darylhii shouted Lancea Longini when throwing his spear, which is supposed to reference the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. However, due to the nature of the anime, it also references the lance of St. Longinus. *When changing between personalities, the voice becomes higher for Fragarach, while deeper for Darylhii. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Bo-Toa